


Your rational side never serves

by maeeandlarry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pain, Slow Love, Slow falling in love, Spies, larry - Freeform, ziall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeeandlarry/pseuds/maeeandlarry
Summary: Louis is a guy who loves getting into trouble ... well he doesn't know how he gets into trouble but it just happens. It is always in the wrong place at the wrong time.Harry is a spy / special agent, etc .; who works on his own.His mission: to find out what is happening with an important man and why they want to kill him.Or, AU where Louis for gossip boy gets in trouble every time, putting his life at risk and Harry saving him.This will be insane.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Your rational side never serves.
> 
> It's a new fic that I'm dedicating myself to write (yes, it's larry) (Yes, Larry is the only thing I write)  
> Let's say it will be quite long (I already have everything machiavellically calculated) and that I really do my best to write it, without errors, without stress, without fatigue.  
> Therefore, due to the mere dedication and care, this will take a long time to be finalized, maybe years, but that I finish it, I finish it.  
> So, unfortunately, you will only have this kind of prologue (I don't know what it is) for three months, because yes, the first chapter will be uploaded on 06/20/2018 because I want to do at least 5 or 6 chapters (I'll try to make them quite long, haha) to have something ahead and so not take so long to update.  
> I know, knowing myself, that it will take like a month to do a whole chapter hahaha, but I will try that not (I don't have time, I am in my last year of high school, thanks God) so I can complete the story.  
> I have a notebook of what will happen, how, the personality of the characters, curious facts, important data, some scenes, the future, the end, everything.  
> I tell you in advance, you are going to hate me.  
> Anyways, hope you like this story (this will not be cliché, if you know what I mean ;) ha) and be patient, like we, waiting for 1D (sad).
> 
> Byeee, and love you all <3

Louis is trying to walk, seriously! But damn that his legs don't help and the weight in his arms is fucking him.

He wants to give up, he deserves something better. He has no family or yes but he doesn't speak to them, so he doesn't have to deal with anything; there is no document that he have signed that requires he to keep a specific number of people. He can give up when he damn wants.

"Louis, do you need help?" He hears the intruder, who takes him out of his reverie.

"Do I have a 6'0 face that is as strong as shit?" He asks, or so he tries. He does not even know if he pronounced well.

"In fact, you have a 5'0 face that has legs of a rubber mat."

Louis smiles "How funny, _Marco_ ," he says. He throws the towels on the floor and observes Marco with questioning, "Why are not you picking them up?"

Marco raises an eyebrow "Do I have a sixty-centimeter face that I can pick up easily? That's your job, _Lowel_. "

Louis snorts. He bends down to pick them up and with difficulty takes them to reception.

"This is the most humiliating job –and I definitely didn't know it existed– of the world," he tells the receptionist who looks at him with lasciviousness.

Oh, girl, if you had a dick...

"Cheer up, Lou- _ee_ ," she says with that annoyingly shrill tone of intense flirting "you don't have to spend five hours sitting in the same place doing mathematical accounts."

"There's something called a calculator, did you know?" He mocks.

The girl rolls her eyes but smiles fondly. Louis doesn't even remember his name. Something like ... Alitch?

"Anyway, you should bring three swan-shaped towels to room 580," she says, after observing the computer.

"Are you talking about the mega super mega luxury suite?"

"Nope, that's 579"

"Oh, the mega super mega 2.0 luxury suite?"

The girl nods, laughing as she throws her head back. She is cute, redhead and brown eyes, and freckles. Louis hates freckles.

"Good luck, please, don't get into trouble," she warns with amusement.

Louis laughs "Tell me once that I got into trouble."

"Once? Do you remember the time you entered without touching the suite of love? We had a lawsuit" she clears her throat "I remember, 'the staff is unacceptable, my husband and I had no privacy, we are ashamed'. Or, this one is great, the time you slipped with madame Lemòung's chihuahua and you fell on top tearing her $600 dress."

"Hey, that damn Mexican rat went through me!"

"Or the time you pressed the fire alarm believing it was the elevator"

"That time I was drunk."

"And what about the time you served shrimp to the owner of the laundry's daughter knowing he repeated a thousand times that she was allergic to that?"

Louis snorts "What's the room you told me?"

Louis had never ascertained that he had made three swans with the towels while listening to their misfortunes.

"580. How come you have not been fired yet?" The girl asks, smiling.

Bitch.

"How I wish ... Arrivederci!"

He places the towels in the aluminum trolley and go straight to the elevator.

"Don’t press the fire alarm!" He hears behind, followed by several giggles.

Stupid humanity.

Louis presses the number 'twelve' and waits. The typical elevator songs begin to sound and Louis mentally wonders how the five-star hotels are not saved from it.

The door opens and he rolls the cart like a goddamn ice cream seller.

Walk through the aisles and position him in front of the door.

 

580

He read; sighs, remembering that there is a tycoon.

Joseph I don’t know what fuck.

Play twice, wait.

Nothing.

Play three times, wait.

Nothing.

Louis sighs, with patience the size of a bacterium. His hands sting to open, but he will not make the same mistake, nope. He doesn't want to see a hairy old man, fat and leaning on dollars fucking who knows what, not this time.

But he never pays attention to his rationality, so he takes out the keys on the twelfth floor and looks for the one that says '580' –only God knows there are millions of keys– and opens the door, entering with the car.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has a headache.  
> Louis's legs hurt.  
> Louis's arms ache.  
> Louis hurts everything.  
> Like a fucking old man of ninety.

A damn castle.

With faint-hearted steps he enters and looks around.

The walls decorated with blood red and alive; with ornaments of beige strains, curse. And the floor, oh, the damn floor is scarlet white with side dots on each ceramic; and beige furniture with figures of scarlet daffodils, each armrest with a kind of vertical inclination giving the floor; Louis huffs, damn uncomfortable. There's an orange counter with apples in the middle stuck to the floor, but drawings, of course.

Louis will never cease to be surprised. Even though he has seen that damn suite a trillion times.

"Mr. Joseph ..." because he doesn't remember his damn last name.

Nothing. He hears voices in the north of the room and sighs; great, now he will have to deal with it.

He walks to the place and he's perplexed.

Damn it, damn it, damn it.

There's a damn gun in front of the tycoon's damn head!

Only Louis Tomlinson, is achieved with this kind of thing. He is so lucky that if a dog the size of a walnut came to him, even though the owner tell him a million times that he doesn't bite, and he tries to pet him, the dog will tear him a finger with his little teeth. Because yes, life hates him.

His body is static. As if he is in quicksand. His feet don't react even though his brain screams at them to move. His blood burn in his veins and his neurons went out.  God. The only thing he can think about is running, but his body prefers to stay still.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the tycoon says in a wounded voice. Waking him from his trance.

"Where is he?!" the man shouts.

Louis writhes inside and moans softly. He looks the scene with terror. The weight in his arms burning his skin.

He is going to kill him.

Louis takes his eyes to the suite's window and watches a shadow move.

"Speak, damn!" The man shouts again.

Louis moans again. Where the damn bodyguards are? He wants to die right there. Much better instead of killing the tycoon kill him.

With a heart-breaking movement, the man removes the weapon's safety.

"I'll blow your damn head."

Louis could laugh if he were watching the scene through a screen and not live.

Louis doesn't know what to do, and wants to hide in the most latent of his being, and never leave there.

He turns his gaze to the window and this time it is not a shadow, but a boy with curlers.

Great, another unfortunate.

But why the hell came through the window?

Oh no. He comes with the murderer!

He is sure that he falters when he realizes that the boy is staring at him. No trace of emotion.

But everything explodes when the man shoots.

Louis opens his eyes like two dishes and watches the tycoon lying on the ground, bleeding.

Louis feels his breathing cut and his legs tremble. He is sweating cold. Everything around him stops, like a clock that broke down and ended in a specific hour and minute. And that time, it marks its end.

Louis almost cries when he sees the man turn around until he is in front of him, and he watches everything slowly. First, his confused look, detailing each faction of his face, as if he were recording it in every corner of his brain; his eyes go down to where the towels are, then, his eyes coming in understanding and the man raising the gun, aiming at him.

Louis doesn't react and he hears another shoot.

Now everything is black.

+

Louis has a headache.

Louis's legs hurt.

Louis's arms ache.

Louis hurts everything.

Like a fucking old man of ninety.

He tries to open his eyes but he cannot; he can hear the horrible sound of an eighties engine and music.

Wait.

An engine? Music eighties?

With all his strength he manages to stir and slowly opens his eyes. The first thing he sees is a highway, so he tilts his head to his right and looks at a tuft of curls.

An expired broccoli is driving!

"Hmmm," he whispers, he feels firmer and clings to the door, watching the broccoli.

And he turns, and green eyes like a broccoli appear.

A beautiful rotten broccoli!

"Oh, you woke up," he says, and talk! "I'm Edward Cox," his voice, his damn voice. Louis must have the face of a frightened dog because the boy softens his brow "I will not hurt you."

"Don't look away while driving," he manages to say, and oh, he talks.

The boy, Edward, stops the car.

Louis smiles at him and before Edward says anything, he opens the door and runs off.

Curse!

He doesn't know exactly where he is, or even what he is trying to do. Everything is desert and highway, has nowhere to go. So run, as fast as he can.

Something, there must be something.

Before blinking, the car is at his side, driving very slowly.

"Hey ..." he hears inside "Do you need help?" He asks. "I think you'll get there faster, wherever you want to go, with this."

"Leave me alone!" He half-shouts, exhausted. He needs exercise.

"As you wish," he watches the boy shrug and accelerate the car, carrying all the sand to his face.

Louis stops, watching the car disappear.

_Great._

He sighs and continues. Look back but there is nothing.

Now it is the lone ranger. Only without being ranger or with makeup.

Go back in his mind to what happened. Remember three swans and horrible elevator music, then a gun, green eyes and two shots.

_Two shots._

The tycoon is dead and he is also supposed to be, the assassin was pointing the gun at him, and another shot sounded, and then everything was black, he should not be breathing right now.

And if ... Is he dead? What if death is characterized by three things: cute boy, desert and loneliness? How does it feel to die? As if you could not do anything but wait?

He searches his entire body for traces of bullet wounds, but finds nothing. Only skin. Sighs, a little bit worried.

Look around and gasp, if the weapon didn't kill him, hunger and thirst will do.

Why the hell is he there?

The sun burns like a fireball (literally it is) and Louis feels that it melts.

He wants to take off his shirt but he knows perfectly well that if he does, he will cook like a fried turkey.

Keep walking until he gives up and throws himself to the ground, unable to sigh well.

"I hate life," he murmurs with his face to the sky and his eyes close.

"Why?" He hears a voice and screams, getting up scared.

"Shit!" He yells again, watching Edward "I almost had a heart attack!"

"That definitely was a scream," he says, amused.

"What are you doing here?"

Edward smiles. Is that a fucking dimple?!

"I thought you would need help so I left the car out there and I came walking."

"Where is?"

"I said that out there."

Louis looks everywhere, nothing.

"You filled my mouth with sand."

"You said to leave you alone."

"Exactly! Not that you threw sand in my mouth! Also, this ..." points to the space between them "it's not leaving me alone!"

"Great analysis."

Louis is on the edge. He doesn't  know where the hell he is (probably miles from home) and who that boy is and what he does ...

"Are you a murderer?"

"Let's say yes and no, but I'm afraid that my profession is not your concern."

Louis rolls his eyes and moans "Are you going to kill me?"

"If I wanted to kill you, you would be dead, believe me."

"Mr. Joseph, he's dead, isn't he?"

Edward nods thoughtfully. "Why are not you in crisis?"

Louis raises his eyebrows.

"Sorry?"

"You witnessed a murder, and they almost killed you," he says, "why do you act so normal? Also, this is almost like a kidnapping. "

Louis looks away "I'm in crisis internally."

Edward narrows his eyes and Louis avoids his gaze.

"Listen, I'll be laconic; I did not manage to kill the hit man, I just shot him in the leg so he will survive. It was killing him or picking you up half dead from the ground, do not ask. He knows that you work at the hotel and he saw your face easily, and maybe at this moment while you blink in that way, he already knows your address and criminal record. So, boy, he's going to find you and without meditating, he's going to take your bowels out through your eyes. "

Louis' face is epic, full of deep and sincere fear. He wants to vomit, so, he does.

Edward quickly walks away and looks disgusted, while Louis writhes and ends up puking.

"Much better?"

"Give me a few years."

Edward smiles, showing his cute dimples.

"Listen ... hmm," he looks at him questioningly.

"Louis."

"Yes, listen, Louis, you're in grave danger so, you'll have to see how you manage."

"Wait, what?" He asks, surprised "Are you going to let me get killed?"

The green-eyed man shrugs. "It was you who entered the room without knocking on the door."

"That doesn't justify!"

Harry rolls his eyes "Do you want my help?"

Louis thinks, does he has another better option? Probably when he returns to the city, his head will have a good price for the assassins.

"Yes."

Edward smiles "Like, it's my duty not to let them loose, but because you, Louis, you're innocent, my duty is to protect you."

"So, what will happen now?"

Edward smiles  “Oh, a lot of things, boy, a lot of things."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for waiting, and as I have promised, here is chapter 1. I know it's short, but others will be better, I promise!  
> Anyway, it will take me a long time to update so please, be patient.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is not upset. He's terrified.

Louis is too impatient. Too bewildered. And of course, not by the fact that he was almost dead, but by the fact that right now he is on a plane to new York city next to a stranger who barely has known for a few hours.

First, how does Edward Cox have such good contact as to make false documents (passport, identity)? And second, why did Louis agree?

He doesn't even know what he's working on. Maybe he's a hitman. Drug dealer. Spy. Baker. Who knows. Someone must know, because Louis doesn't know.

Suddenly, there's an acute headache, and he is about to enter into crisis, but he contained himself.

All his existential thoughts and unanswered questions go straight to the back of his mind, where he has no contact.

He forces himself to think of something else, like seagulls, or Komodo dragons. Anything.

After a few thousand sighs, he deigns to deflect his gaze. Edward is at his side, probably watching the flight attendants ' asses, and Louis watching the sky through the plane window.

However, when Louis turns to see Edward, he is not seeing the flight attendants; He is seeing him with an inexplicable look of interest.

Louis swallows dry and opens his lips, he’s about to say something (forgot what he was going to say), but nothing comes out of them.

Edward smiles.

"Scared?" he asks, curious and amusing.

"Why would I be?" Answer Louis.

"Maybe because you're by my side?" asks indirectly.

"That's definitely the last reason I'd be scared," he's lying.

"Hm, it doesn't look like it."

Louis rolls his eyes "think what you want. If I was scared, believe me, it would be the plane. "

"You're suspicious, and that could be a virtue, or a weakness."

Louis ignores him, looking out the window for a long time, he doesn't know how much, but he is sound asleep.

+

He wakes up from a jump, feeling the plane shaking, announcing landing.

"What time Is it?" He asks Edward, who is reading a paper.

The green-eyed one flips over and looks at him with a smile, "16, cute sleepy."

Louis is too tired to blush, and knows that he did, in his inlands, but he did.

They both get out of the plane and look for their luggage, Louis almost falling out of sleep, and Edward laughing.

"We'll stay in a hotel," warns Edward, both waiting for a cab.

"Different rooms?"

"Sure, if you pay for yours," he shrugs his shoulders.

Louis sighs "different beds?"

He supposes to see a faint smile on Edward, however, was so small the gleam, that he cannot confirm whether it was a smile, or a grimace.

Edward turns to him "Listen, Louis, I don't know what you're thinking right now, but if you don't want this, then you're free to go and be killed, you decide."

Louis looks at the sky and curses in his inlands "I'm not going for two reasons: first, I don't want to be killed; Second, I don't have the money to buy the ticket back. "

Edward, this time, smiles big "perfect! Here comes a cab. "

+

The room, surprisingly, is immense, he could almost say a suite. It has two single beds, one in every corner of the big room. It has two tables large enough to place a full suitcase and both are wooden; in one there is a porcelain vase that seems very expensive. The floor is carpeted and the walls are beige. It's comfortable. But God, we're talking about new York.

Of course, it doesn't compare to Joseph's suite.

Louis whistles "wow."

"You work in a hotel, you shouldn't be surprised."

Louis sighs "I worked in a hotel. And I'm always surprised, I'm easy to surprise. "

They both finish unpacking while they talk about some things.

For example, Louis learned that ' Edward ' is a protection name, and that most of the time, he uses it only for work, because, it is not his real first name, just like ' Cox ' is not his real first last name. However, they are his second name and last name, though he doesn’t want to tell him anything else. He also learned that this trip is not to know the great city, but for Edward to work, he still doesn’t know his profession but suspicion ("I'm a bit of everything," he replied). Of course, he has to find out more about the killers and other cases, because, either he’s a detective, a spy, or a great gossip.

He also learned that Edward has no home, lives according to his work, or as Louis calls it, ' according to his new mission ', so maybe he is a spy. But all that is not enough for Louis to feel safe, because he does not know who Edward is, he knows nothing about him, not even his usable name. He's scared, maybe for Edward, maybe not, but if what he says is true, he won't be sure if he's leaving.

Louis has lived his life hiding from the real world, and now that he must really hide, for a reason of survival, doesn’t know where to begin.

"Eh, Louis? Are you still there? "

The chestnut flashes several times, diverting his sight to Edward.

"I was thinking."

"Yes, but you've been like this for ten minutes, anyway, I gotta go," Edward gets up, going to get some stuff in his suitcase.

Louis blinks, stunned "excuse me? Go where? "

"I don't have to give you any explanations, Louis," he replies, even looking in his baggage.

"Yes you have, because you brought me here, you've been the one who did it, and what wouldn't make me think you're going to leave and leaving me here? Bravo! One less charge. "

"Wow, you're worse than my mother."

"Edward!" he squeals.

The curly sighs, sitting by his side "Hey, Louis, I'm not going to leave you, I'm committed to protecting you, and when I commit to something, I dedicate myself to it. Trust me. I'll go out and get some information, okay? I'll be back in a few hours. I don't know, have fun watching TV or something, but don't get out of here, was that clear? "

"Yes, but if you don't come back, I'll throw your clothes in the toilet."

Edward smiles "It's a deal."

He gets up, takes his stuff and comes out.

Louis sighs, and now what.

 

 

 

 

It's been three hours and there's absolutely nothing good on TV. Louis spent the last two hours watching through the window, sleeping twenty minutes, changing channels, looking in the mirror, unpacking and repacking, everything a bit.

He's about to turn off the TV and sleep when someone knocks on the door.

At first, he doubts, but when he hears the voice of one of the maids, he relaxes.

He opens the door and looks at her, a little nervous look.

"I-I come to clean the room."

Louis frowns "what? I'm still here, come clean when I'm gone. "

The maid breathes deeply "I come to clean the room," she repeats.

Louis open his lips and frowned and diverted his gaze, looking for someone, whoever.

Doubts for a few seconds, and again say "I'm still here."

"I said," says the maid something strong, then breathe and relax "I come to clean the room," she ends up answering with a huge and nervous smile.

"I..." Raises the eyebrows, surprised "well, well."

He opens the door even more and let her pass, next to the cleaning cart.

Louis watches her movements, one by one. He's too confused, what kind of hotel this is.

Someone else knocks on the door "what the?"

"Hands up," says the maid.

Louis turns and watches her with a gun, pointing straight at his head.

"Wow, Hey,relax."

"I said hands up!" she screams this time, her hands shaking.

The door's ringing again.

Louis, or could open it up and ask for help, or open it and among another of them.

He's got two choices, or pretending be dead or get killed.

None of them are good.

Put his hands up, as the young woman ordered.

"What do you want? Money? Jewels? "

"They paid me, I just have to kill you, clean everything, and get my pay," she says.

"What? Who? "

"No more questions! This is going to be quick," take the gun safe.

"Lisa! Are you ready? "Ask a thick voice from outside.

The girl watches the door.

"Almost!" look again at Louis "Don't move."

Louis sees his finger heading for the trigger.

"Hey! Hey! You seem like a good person, don't do this, don't ruin yourself like that. "

He doesn't know what he's saying, maybe she's a hitman, or a simple maid who would never bring suspicion.

"You know nothing. You have no idea what it's like to go home without money and not have to eat, this stupid job doesn't pay well, and there's no other place that pays well that wants a girl who knows nothing but sweep and clean. So shut your mouth! "

"Hey, I know how it feels," Louis has his hands stretched, in a way to try to reassure her. "I work in a hotel delivering towels, believe me, I understand you perfectly."

The girl looks around "oh, yes."

Louis curses in his inlands, with nothing but occur to distract her.

"Hey, if you do this, you'll regret the rest of your life."

The girl lowers the gun, turning around and starting to cry.

Louis wants to feel sorry, but the survival instinct is ahead. He takes his suitcase, falling his clothes (he forgot to close it) and hits the girl, a gunshot sounds and the woman falls to the ground. There's blood everywhere, and it's not his.

Louis opens his eyes like two plates. He killed someone.

He killed her. He listens that someone opens the door of a kick and watch a man with a gun. He reacts quickly and takes the porcelain vase at one of the tables next to him and throws it at the man, giving it to his head. The mastodon wobbles, touching his head, but it is long enough for Louis to get out the window and down the fire escapes. Thank God this hotel has them.

He goes down quickly and runs down the street, with his heart in his throat and his breathing on the ground.

+

He is sitting in a solitary alley hugging his knees and shaking, sweating cold.

He still can't believe what happened. He was just about to die, and the worst thing is that someone died, and because of him.

He can't stop shaking. He had suffered a panic attack an hour ago and still has the parched tears on his cheeks. He's completely traumatized. Try to breathe properly but it is completely impossible. His hands are sweaty and cold, and his hair is wet. Look up, after a few minutes and for the first time, and look around. There's nothing, it's 22 and everything is all alone.

With muscular aches, he rises from the ground and slowly walks down the alley. He doesn’t know where to go, if he returns to the hotel, there is the possibility that the man is still there, although not very likely, so he has no choice.

At this moment, he wants no more than to find Edward.

His face is completely neutral, and his footsteps are mild, and although in his inside there is a storm, he controls it too easy.

When he gets to the hotel, and goes up to his room, watch the door closed. Should he knock on the door? Or running away?

Anyway, knock on the door. Whether or not the man is, then let him kill him. He doesn't have much to lose.

A desperate, nervous and alarmed Edward opens the door quickly and abruptly, when he sees Louis, the chestnut can notice the tranquillity and clam emanating from his eyes.

Edward, surprisingly, embraces him.

"My God, Louis," his voice is somewhat hopeless, he departs from Louis, and watches every detail of his face with his green eyes, and then, looks him in the eye "I came and there was blood, and the woman, and all messy, I thought something had happened to you."

Louis frowns "what? The woman? Did the man leave her there? What happened? "

Edward sighs "I had to call some friends to take her."

"The police?" he asks, restless.

Edward denies "No, the police have nothing to do with this. And you can't call them, unless it's strictly necessary. "

Louis breathes deep "the woman wanted to kill me, told me that they paid her."

Edward nods "Okay, don't worry."

The Curly one takes him from the shoulders and takes him to the inside of the room, his clothes are no longer on the floor but in the suitcase, which is in Edward's bed and is open. But the blood stain is still there, redder than ever.

Louis looks away "I killed her," he murmurs.

Edward sees him, and frowns "the woman?"

Louis nods "I had to protect myself."

The curly closes his eyes, and reopens them "all right."

"No, Edward! It's not right, I killed someone. "

The green-eyed nod "Yes, you're right, it's not right to kill people, yet you defended yourself, she would have killed you, but that's the reaction of everyone the first time. If I repent every moment I killed someone, I'd be hung. "

Louis looks at him, horrified "have you? Have you ever killed anyone before? "

The green-eyed, doubtful, nods "to many, yes."

Louis breathes deep. "Tell me the truth, what's going on? Who are you? What are you working on? "

Edward makes a grimace "Louis, for your own sake, you'd better not know..." sighs "yet."

+

They both left the hotel. Louis hasn’t said any word and Edward has not pressed the subject. The Curly one leased a car and therefore both are going to another city, Edward has not told him which, and Louis is not very interested to know.

The atmosphere is heavy, and the silent words are fragile. So no one deigns to touch the subject.

The freeway is quiet; there is no traffic or sign of an accident, so everything is quiet.

This time, Edward breaks the silence "they say that Portland is very green."

Louis closes his eyes, so there they go, "Good for the ozone layer."

Edward smiles "I know you're upset."

Louis observes "I'm not, I'm terrified."

Edward nods "and you have reason to be. I shouldn't have left you alone, it was my fault," Louis doesn't do any gesture, so Edward continues" for next time, I'll take you with me. It's dangerous, but it's more dangerous to leave you unprotected. "

"Hire bodyguards," Louis jokes, but without any mood.

Edward smiles "Not a bad idea, but I'd rather not involve more people."

"That's what they pay bodyguards for, Edward."

The blue-eyed denies, leaning his head in the glass.

"Never mind, I'll take you with me ok? Just, promise me you'll do everything I say, if I tell you not to go out?"

Louis rolls his eyes "I don't go out."

Edward nods "Well, what if I tell you to run?"

"I run. You know, I'd rather stay at the hotel. "

The Curly one laughs "Don't worry Louis, everything's going to be okay."

Louis sighs "I hope so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took so long, seriously. But as I said, it will take too long to update, but I fear I exceeded my limits taking almost a month, haha. Anyway, the promise is fulfilled;) I hope you liked the chapter. I expected it to be longer, but I don't want it to happen everything just in Chapter two, if you know what I mean. Thank you for reading and I love you < 3


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Edward is a complete master of Lies and Swindles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention, the next chapters (including this one) will focus on how Edward (Harry) and Louis's relationship develops. Do not wait for action or at once tracks and meetings and murderers. I have to develop their relationship and make it closer (not in the romantic way, they needs too much for that), but not all at once, they have to go through a lot of things so they can really trust 100% in each other. Please be patient.

_"Oh, magnificent and great Harry Styles," mentioned the man, with the whip in his hand._

_Harry was without a shirt tied to a chair, with bruises all over his rib cage and with marks on his chest, lash marks._

_The curly one had hair stuck to his face, wet, his eyes were red from insomnia and his skin dry and bruised._

_"What do you want, Mark?" he asked something gone, with a strong migraine._

_Mark smiled "I want to see him suffer."_

+

"You know, Cox, I still don't understand your lack of sense of humour."

"Don't call me Cox," says Edward, eating an ice cream.

Louis denies "I don't understand, that's your name."

"It's my last name."

"And...?"

Edward rolls his eyes, impatient "I have a sense of humour."

"Your jokes are horrible."

"It is not true."

"Yes it is."

"You laugh."

Louis makes a grimace, looking away, thinks of a coherent answer and is returned to him "because that doesn't make you look fool."

Edward nods "sure."

"I'm not kidding!"

"God, you're like a baby, weeping and annoying."

Louis opens his eyes, indignant "What did you say?"

"Oh, look at that pigeon," he says, pointing to a white pigeon. "How pretty!"

Louis takes his sight to the bird and nods "she or he has lice."

The curly one looks at him "what?"

"Birds have lice, it's disgusting," replies Louis, making a spasm voluntarily.

Edward drops a laugh.

"You see, I am funny," says Louis, proud and pretentious.

Edward silently "Damn, you're a hoe."

"And you a Frog."

"Why am I a frog?" Edward asks, something confused.

Louis smiles "for nothing," his face is definitely that he imagined something funny, so, without further ado, he laughs.

"And now what are you laughing at?"

"Is that..." Laughs again "your face with the body of a frog!” chuckles.

The green-eyed rolls his eyes "God, you're unbearable."

Louis dries his tears "Are you serious?"

Edward at first falters, but laughs with Louis. They finish eating their ice cream and go to the hotel where they are staying.

"Well, you know what you have to do, right?"

"Yes, of course. If you say ' run ', I'll run. "

"Well, it's time to go," Edward begins to walk and stops abruptly, turning to Louis "Whatever happens, whatever I say follows the flow."

"What?"

"If I say you're a drug dealer, you'll pretend to be."

Louis raises his eyebrows "Gee, I'll have a job where I'll be pay enough, my dream came true.”

"You won't have it."

"Shut up and let me dream."

+

The place is funeral, the lights are too dim and the place looks dark even though it doesn't get dark yet. The walls are torn and the mold floods the environment. The floor is cement and does not have any porcelain or anything like that. The whole place screams 'abandoned'.

"What a nice place to do business," says Louis.

Edward makes him a gesture to silence and Louis observes him confused, but obeys.

They spend about fifteen minutes until a couple of tall, chunky men appear from the shadows. Louis at first shudders, but when he looks at their faces, he feels waver.

Both are full of scars for every part of their faces. The lowest man has a black suit and wears completely black and dark glasses. His face is neutral, without any traces of human emotion, are they human?

However, the tallest man has a quieter, calmer face, but he still instils fear. His face does not have as many scars as the other man, but he does have one on his eyebrow, and one that goes from his left nasal fossa, through his lips, to flowing into his chin, and Louis can't help but wonder what they've done to him, those are the most notable, the others are small scratches, but they were deep enough to have left scar.

Louis wonders if those men went to war, or it's some ritual, or they were kidnapped and tortured. Or perhaps they are marks of their work; they infuse fear and show the honour they carry on their shoulders, as signs, as marks of courage and bravery. Or maybe they have a big problem of self-esteem.

Involuntarily he is closer to Edward, but without noticing the slight grip he gives to his arm. The curly one doesn't seem to notice it either, and if he did, he doesn't pay much attention to it. His gaze is sharp, penetrating, and is nailed to every movement of men. Louis may notice his tense muscles, in alert mode, almost like a wild feline aiming to catch his prey.

"Cox, you haven't announced companions," says the lowest man. His voice is gloomy and hoarse and runs through the spine of the chestnut tree. It was about to shudder, but it was contained, showing a semblance of professionalism and of – I am accustomed to these kinds of meetings –. "That, I fear, is not allowed," remarks Mr. Abstract work.

Edward didn't falter a moment "he's an apprentice," he replies. He says so naturally, that if Louis didn't know it was a lie, he would have believed him. So Edward is a complete master of Lies and Swindles.

"I don't care about that. He shouldn't be here. "

The curly one rolls his eyes " _Colton_ , you don't want to have trouble with my boss. Let of informalities and let's get to the point. Do you have what I asked you to do? "

The Man – Colton – flicks his fingers and the man behind him turns around and goes where he came from.

"And you have the payment?"

Edward nods, showing the briefcase he wore in his left hand.

So the briefcase contains money, thinks Louis. Edward didn't want to tell him what he had; he said he'd find out later.

The man who left returns, with an envelope that is a bit full of papers.

Louis doesn't have the slightest idea what's going on but he tries to act normally.

Colton deflects his sight on Louis and watches him from top to bottom. A smile appears on his face. It is more a smile of malice than of kindness.

"And your apprentice, is he mute?" he asks to Edward.

The curly one takes the envelope and looks inside, closes the envelope satisfied "Well, that's all," delivers the briefcase. "Pleasures to do business, I hope not disappoint me."

Colton's looking at Edward again. "Tell Zayn I'm waiting for his call."

This time, Louis notes to Edward swallow dry "Yes, I'll tell him."

Colton nods and retires with the mysterious man, disappearing in the shadows.

Both walk out to the car that is parked a few streets away from the meeting place; none say any words until they enter.

Edward drops a huge sigh and Louis breathes deeply.

"Wow, it all worked out better than I expected."

Now it's Louis ' turn to ask questions.

"Who were they? And don't tell me you can't tell me for my own good," he says, pouting.

Edward sighs "they were drug traffickers. The briefcase was five kg of good marijuana. "

Louis opens his eyes like dishes "Where did you get it and why didn't you leave something for me?"

Edward smiles "I, that was when I left you alone, to get it. Don't ask where," Edward is dangerously close to Louis, his noses almost touching. The chestnut swallows dry, without moving a millimetre. Edward takes his eyes to his lips and then goes to the glove compartment and opens it, taking out a bag of grass. "Of course I quit. Even though I left it for myself, I didn't know you smoked weed. "

Louis laughs "Of course I smoke weed. Why do you think I haven't finished gone mad? "

Edward laughs "Well, today at the hotel we'll have a good night."

Louis smiles "Who's Zayn and why did you get nervous when Colton named him?"

Edward sighs "He's a colleague of my work, my boss, and my best friend."

"And what happened?"

"It's been a while since I saw him for the last time. I haven't had contact with him for a year and a half. "

Louis raises his eyebrows while he feels the intrigue swirling in his stomach "why?"

"I don't know, let's change the subject."

"What's in the envelope?"

The curly one turns on the car and starts driving straight to the hotel. "It's confidential information about the assassins who want to kill you. Obviously, I've omitted that you're the one they want dead. I asked for the information with the excuse that I am in a case where I have to investigate them. "

Louis is more confused still "wait. You're like the FBI and you're a cartel ally? "

"I'm not the FBI, Louis."

"Then...? Listen, I can't go on doing this without feeling uncomfortable if you don't tell me what you're really working on. "

Edward sighs "I'm a Spy."

"I thought you were a baker!" Louis smiles "I knew it. Or I suspected it. "

"Anyway, it's good to have cartels and some killers in the palm of your hand, because when you need to investigate someone, they are the ones who give you the information."

Louis analyses the situation "you mean, do they betray their own and deliver them to the law?"

"I am not the law. I'm not on the other side either. I'm not on any side of cops and thieves. "

Louis smiles "You're not defined."

Edward nods "something like that."

+

"Well? What are we doing here? The weed in the glove compartment looks appetizing. "

"Calm down Louis, I need to find some things."

"In a market?" he asks, with a raised eyebrow.

Edward raises his eyes and looks him. So far he realizes how beautiful Louis ' eyes are. Sky blue. Blue Sky. A beautiful blue. Edward smiles.

"We can't smoke it," he answers, picking up flour.

"What?"

"We are not in our houses. It's a hotel. If we leave the smell of smoke we'll be screwed. "

Louis understands it "Do you want to mix it with a food?"

"We'll make marijuana brownie!"

Louis never in his life has consumed weed in any way other than smoking it. And this is probably going to be an interesting experience, and Louis is too anxious because it takes a long time without doing it. And of course, he's not a junkie, but sometimes it takes a good relaxation and he didn't have enough money to buy from those cheap ones that sell on the streets.

"Well, it'll be interesting."

"Of course it will be!" Edward continues to place the ingredients in the shopping cart "does the brownie carry milk?"

"What shall I know? I thought you knew about this. "

Edward shrugs his shoulders "I've never done it. I always smoked it, I had to improvise. I looked for internet ways to consume it without smoking, and I thought it was a good idea. Do I have a face that I can cook brownie?"

Louis rolls his eyes and denies in disapproval "Do I look like I can cook something?"

"Maybe I do carry milk. Any dessert that includes flour carries milk. "

"Really?"

Edward laughs "You have a face that you wouldn't survive living alone."

Louis denies continually "Let's say, I lived alone... with a roommate. He cooked," Louis takes a few minutes thinking while Edward keeps putting things in the shopping cart "Now that I analyse it properly, I wonder if he will be worried, or if it will be worth cock."

"Maybe the second thing, but if he cooked you, probably the first thing," he answers without looking at him, even picking things up.

Louis looks closely "I don't think the Brownie's wearing mayonnaise, is it?"

Edward denies "I know what I do!"

"You asked me if that carry mil--"

"I said I know what I'm doing, Louis!" he exclaims, frustrated.

The chestnut is silent and denies. Look at a box of chocolate cereal and place it in the shopping cart.

Edward looks at him in amazement "that's not in the Brownie."

Louis shrugs his shoulders "I have cravings. Besides, like you put random things in there, I thought you wouldn't mind. "

"They're not random."

"Hey, miss!" Louis calls a woman who passes by his side. It's a little old, but it seems like she knows cooking. "Sorry to interrupt," the woman denies and makes a gesture to continue "Hm, could you tell me if a brownie carries mayonnaise?"

The woman frowns and denies "No, not traditionally, but if you want to put it... already are your tastes. I don't recommend it, but like I said, it's your tastes. "

Louis smiles "Thank you very much."

He turns to Edward who watched the scene with laziness. Raise his eyebrows and watch the curly one with interrogation.

"I have cravings," he replies.

Louis nods "sure. I'd rather smoke the weed. "

+

"Well, now that we're here, where are you going to prepare the brownie?"

Edward curses, placing the bags in bed "Yes, I didn't think of that."

Louis denies "Let's go out there and smoke it."

The curly one is dropped on the bed and crushed his face, frustrated "we can't go and get high. We would be helpless; don't even think about it," warns to Louis who wants to take the bag slowly.

"How...?"

"I have eyes on my feet."

"It's the weirdest thing I've ever heard."

"Get used to it."

"Like to your bad jokes?"

Edward smiles "like my bad jokes."

"What shall we do?"

The curly one thinks for a few minutes, then smiles "I have a family member on the outskirts of Portland, we can go there and cook it."

"What kind of family member?"

"My grandmother."

"Are you from England and your grandmother lives here?"

Edward shrugs “She likes loneliness; anyway, what do you think?"

Louis repeatedly denies "we're not going to get high at your grandma's house."

"No, are you crazy? Obviously not, I mean, go, do the brownie, get back. "

Louis sighs "and how many hours are they?"

The green-eyed makes mental calculations and answers "about four hours back and forth."

"With the preparing of the brownie?"

"Uh, then more hours."

Louis is laying at his side, frustrated the same.

He wanted weed. Smoke weed every day. Like the song. He wanted to feel the smoke coming into his lungs and coming out of his lips. He wanted to feel relaxed, cheerful, excited. It took a long time without feeling like that, forgetting everything. He needs it. His head is at stake and he just wants to free her, God, he needs it. And the fact that a stupid hotel doesn't allow drugs is completely inadequate for him. So, go to Edward's grandmother, make the brownie, and they'll be back, and Louis is going to get high.

+

"It's a nice house," he says, observing the place.

The house is extremely homey on the outside, he can't imagine inside. It is two-storey and walls a nice brick colour, the roof of tiles of the same colour and there is a chain of kills around the house, next to each other. Undoubtedly the house of a family. He wonders if there are more people there.

"Wait here."

"What?"

"I'll let her know we're here. Wait here," repeats again.

And Louis waits. About fifteen minutes of surrounding the place, observing the ceiling, mentally insulted by the fact that it is going to drug with a stranger, and why he is still there and not in the police, or worse, why he is not be suppressed and killing mentally for having killed someone, Edward returns.

"We can come in, behave properly, she's an old woman."

"You think I don't know how to act in front of old people?"

Edward smiles "Louis, you can't act in front of someone in general."

The lowest is speechless; feeling insulted "I am astonished by your behaviour. You don't know me enough, I can be someone nice. "

"I doubt it," he says, "Come, let's go."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"So my grandson kidnapped you?"

"Grandma," Edward warns, beating the eggs.

Louis laughs "something like that."

The woman turns to the curly one "oh no, boy," she says.

They all continue on their own, even though Edward insisted on telling his grandmother that they didn't need help, she offered and didn’t allow a no for an answer. Edward has no problem with it, but he doesn't know how he's going to mix the weed in the brownie.

"Then where's the weed?" asks the woman, eating a banana.

The green-eyed and Louis look dumbfounded at each other "what?" they both ask in unison.

"I'm not an idiot, honey. If you're going to prepare this in my house, I must have a payment."

Louis is completely surprised. Now he understand why Edward is the way he is.

"For God's sake, grandma, how did you know?"

"You have it in your pocket."

Edward curses inside "What do you want?"

"A little of the weed."

"What? You're an old woman," says Louis, surprised "no offense."

The older woman denies "sometimes I get bored, I want fun," she says, shaking her hips.

+

"That was interesting," Louis says.

Edward nods "I must visit her more often."

"Yeah, definitely."

They're both back at the hotel, it's getting dark and they're on the freeway. Edward is somewhat concerned as there is almost no petrol and they are in the middle of nowhere. Louis is anxious; he wants to taste the brownie. Smelled divinely, must feel the same.

"You're getting on my nerves, Louis."

"I'm sorry," he stops moving his knee.

And suddenly, the car shuts down.

"Damn!" exclaims Edward, hitting the wheel "petrol is over."

"What? What now?"

Edward shrugs "We have to wait till sunrise and ask for help. We'll sleep here. "

"And the weed?"

"Tomorrow will be."

Louis continually denies "Oh, no. I want it now! "

"Don't be impatient."

"If I say now, it is now."

"I said to-morrow."

+

"I don't understand this mess," Louis says, dragging his tongue.

Edward comes back to take a bite "what?" asks, lengthening the letters.

Louis is sitting in an Indian position full of brownie all over his face, and Edward is reclining with his feet on the steering wheel. They're both drugged like shit. Louis feels good, and for unknown reasons, he feels an incredible desire to laugh as he has never done, yet he does not.

"Why are you so comm... comme-commi…tted to this? I mean, I can't believe you're still here; I'd be far from all this. "  

Edward gives another bite, smiling to the Brownie "because... I'm in the case, and you help me find out, they want you dead, and they want to look for you," pauses, making spittle bubbles "and bring me closer to them."

Louis is pouting "just for that?"

Edward observes him, intensely "and because I don't want you to get hurt, Lou."

The blue-eyed smile pleased "you called me 'Lou'."

"Did I?"

Louis smiles "Yes, you did."

Edward shrugs his shoulders "Do you mind?"

"No, not at all."

The green-eyed smile.

And the blue-eyed too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say, I had a hard time writing this chapter. Every time I was going to write ' Edward ' I wrote ' Harry ', uh. I had to reread the chapter 7 times exact to have no error or see the word ' Harry ' (except at the beginning, is necessary). Anyway, I hope you liked it. Kisses on the cheek:* (this time it didn't take long, ha!) I just finished publishing Chapter 2 and started writing this and I was going to wait a little longer to publish it, but I couldn't resist, I'm sorry. I love you < 3


	5. An important note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter.

I'm sorry to say that this is not a chapter but it is a very important note.

Right now I'm a very, very stressed person because I started college and I don't even have time to sleep. I have homeworks in my elbows, therefore, I don't have much time to write, so I will spend a good time until I update. Please be patient and wait.  
Aaaaand, thank you so much for read this kind of story that I'm trying to do.


End file.
